That's How You Deal With An Acosta
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Lots of messes, never cleared up. But then there's something Sammy needs to learn about Casey and Heather. They are Acostas. And Acostas can be strange, strange people.


_*******WARNING: **_**CAUTION**_**. THIS STORY CONTAINS **_SOME_** SAMMY KEYES AND THE WEDDING CRASHER SPOILERS. NOT EVERYTHING, BUT A **_LITTLE_**. THAT IS ALL..***** **_

_**A/N:**__ This story takes place after_ Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher.

* * *

_That's _How You Deal With an Acosta

"Sammy," Marissa whined, "stop being such a big baby."  
"Me? A _baby?_ Get real, Marissa." I said as I trudged next to her, skateboard-less.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this for her. I was going to embarrass myself, I just knew it. I always do.

When we reached Danny's house, I almost turned right around and walked away but Marissa grabbed my arm.

"No. no. you have to stay, Sammy! And you have to do it. For me? For your best friend?"

"But Marissa… it's obvious he's a player. A big one. He's just going to laugh at us, anyway."  
Marissa gave me this puppy-dog look and clasped her hands together. "You're a big jerk, you know that? _You _already have a boyfriend! Are you going to leave your best friend boyfriend-less? Huh? Huh?"

I smacked my forehead and rolled my eyes. "Quit bringing up Casey. Like, every two seconds."  
She smirked a little. "Why? Are you embarrassed? Why? Is it because of that note-"

"QUIT IT!" I yelled, blushing. Just last Saturday Casey and I had _finally _kissed. After Officer Borsche's wedding. It was Wednesday now. But on Monday, Casey had actually written me this note that he had Billy deliver to me, and the on the note had asked me out for this weekend. On a date.

I know, it sounds so cheesy, but it wasn't really. The note had read,

_Sammy,_

_So, we have a LOT to catch up on. Right? And since you can't exactly come over to my NEW home 'cause Heather would rip out your hair, we need to figure out some place (and time) for us to hang out this weekend. Only us. Is that okay? Just call me and tell me your floor number and apartment number and I'll "pick you up" on Saturday at 7pm. That's all. Bye. _

_Love,Casey._

So you can see how that would make me blush. Casey can be so… blunt, sometimes. In a good way, though.

That's why I like him.

Anyway, right now was a different problem. Marissa actually wanted me to go to Danny's house and find out if he liked her or not. And apparently, I was supposed to pretend like I went there all by myself and Marissa had no idea I was doing it.

Meanwhile, Marissa would be hiding in the bushes waiting more. Possible doing a squirming-sitting version of the McKenze Dance.

Marissa looked me in the eyes, "Please do this for me, Sammy. You're so lucky. You don't have to go practically _begging _at Casey's feet for him to ask you out. But for me, I have to do this to get Danny toe even _say _he likes me. If he does, that is. Pleeease?"  
I sighed and said, "Fi-iine."

Marissa grinned and dove into a bush as I climbed up the steps and rang the bell.

Thirty seconds later, the door swung open and the hottest guy known to man opened the door.

Okay, maybe not the _hottest._ After all, I _do _have a boyfriend now. But this guy was pretty darn cute. And by the looks of him, he was probably Danny's older brother.

Like Danny, this guy had shaggy black hair and light blue eyes. But he was much taller and way hotter than Danny.

_Way._

Anyway, the guy asked, "Hello. Who are you?"

"I…" What was I supposed to say? I'm best friend of the girl who practically _stalks _your brother Danny?

No way!

So I said, "I'm Sammy. I'm here to see Danny…? I have a couple things I need to ask him…"

The guy was looking me up and down and I started feeling a little self-conscious. What was his deal? I was only thirteen! And what was _he? _Like, seventeen? Way to be a creep.

Since the guy _still _wasn't saying anything I managed to say, "And you are…?"

"Oh. I'm Dempsey, Danny's older brother. And hold on, let me go get Danny…" he was just about to turn around when he stopped and asked, "and maybe this isn't any of my business but what do you need Danny for? Just curious."  
"Umm… I…" _C'mon Sammy, think of a lie already! _"Well, Danny is good friends with my boyfriend and I sort of needed help on thinking of a good birthday present for him."

"Ooohh. Wait. Are you Taylor's girlfriend?" Dempsey wrinkled his nose and looked ready to slam the door shut.

"What? No! Casey. Casey Acosta's."

"Ohhhh, got it. Sorry, it's because Taylor's girlfriend is a total creep and I don't want her anywhere near our house. She was totally messing with Danny this summer and even gave him a broken wrist."  
"Why? Who is she?" I asked, barely caring at all. "And a broken wrist? Wow. A little aggressive there, huh?"

Dempsey smirked. "Yeah. She shoved him out a window. Can you even believe that?"

My mouth started to feel really dry. "She… what? Heather?"

Dempsey just blinked at me.

"Are you talking about Heather Acosta? Is she Taylor's girlfriend?"  
Dempsey nodded real slow. "Do you know her?"

I had no idea how to answer to that. What do I say, Heather's my archenemy 'cause she jabbed in the butt with a pin on the first day of school so I socked her in the nose and THAT's why she's my archenemy? So I just stood there for a minute, blinking.

Then he smacked his forehead. "Oh! Of _course _you know her. She's your boyfriend's sister."

Thank God he came up with a better answer than I had. "Yeah. That's why. I don't really like Heather, either, though. And she doesn't think I'm too great either." I cracked a smile. "Now can I see Danny or not?"

Dempsey pushed up his sleeves and nodded as he headed back inside. "He'll be here in a second."  
Two minutes later Danny was standing before me looking slightly annoyed. "Look, I'm not really friends with Casey anymore. You know that. I don't know what you should get him for his birthday, either. By the way, his birthday is next month." He rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes too as I said, "I'm not here for Casey's _birthday _present. I'm actually here to ask you about Marissa."  
Wow, Sammy. Way to be blunt.

Maybe I was learning a thing or two from Casey's attitude.

Danny blinked at me. Then he said, "Marissa?"  
"Yeah, Marissa." I looked at my feet for a moment before looking up into his eyes. "Look, she's my best friend. And I can't go on the rest of the year with you being all bipolar about her."

Danny blinked again. "Bipolar?"

I almost felt like this would be the moment where Katy Perry would start dancing around in her bridal dress singing, "_'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no…"_

"Yeah." I raised my eyebrows. "One minute you act like you like her and the next you don't. So tell me, what is it?"  
Danny sighed. Then he gave me a little sneer as he said, "You'd be one of the last people I'd tell."  
I was taken aback. "Why?"

"You're Casey's _girlfriend_, is that right? And in case you didn't know, which you _do, _by the way: I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE WHO'S INVOLVED WITH CASEY."

"What's so wrong about Casey?" I demanded.

Danny started calling Casey a few nasty curse words before I cut him in with, "Wait. Tell me a _reason _you hate him so much now."

Danny stared at me for a moment before saying, "Figure it out yourself," and slamming the door in my face.

I wanted to scream something but instead I stomped down the steps. Marissa emerged from the bushes and asked, "That was horrible! Why does he hate Casey so much! And he never even said anything about _me!_"  
I started down the sidewalk in a really bad mood, "I'm going to Casey's house."  
Marissa caught up to me. "But he lives at Heather's house now! You can't!"

"Oh yes, I can." I said. "I'm figuring out what's going on between Danny and him."

Marissa started to follow me but then said, "So… you probably don't want me coming along?"

I stopped and turned to look at her. "Why not?"

She shrugged a little awkwardly. "I don't know… it's just that, now that you two are _together_, I'll always be that tag-along. I don't want it to be like that. You guys should have your privacy." She pointed her thumb back, "Besides, my house is that way. I might as well take off." And before I could say anything to her she was running back down the sidewalk away from me.

I could tell there was another reason she wanted to go home. So she could be alone, and cry about Danny.

She was my best friend. Best friends know these sort of things about each other.

I headed back down the other way thinking that when I get home, I'm definitely calling her to comfort her. Besides, she's still having a hard time at home because of her deranged dad.

I spent the walk to Casey's house thinking about Marissa and her family and Hudson and Mikey and how Danny and Casey weren't friend anymore and how Taylor and Heather were going out and did Casey even _know _about this?

Did he even know about the kiss between Heather and Danny last summer?

Was _that _the reason he and Danny weren't speaking anymore?

And then I started thinking about how Casey was the most amazing guy I'd ever met and how I would rather die than lose him ever again like last week.

Last week was hell, seriously. I never want that to happen again.

And even though Casey and I had only been 'together' for, like, four days, I still felt really close to him.

Like, closer than before, at least.

I still can't believe that after six months of knowing the guy we were _finally _together.

And now I had something to look forward to during school!

Seeing Casey afterwards!

I smiled to myself.

Finally I arrived at Casey/Heather's house.

Without thinking twice, I headed up the porch and rang the bell.

Oh God. What was I getting myself into?  
What if Heather opened the door? Or worse! Her mom! There was a 1 out of 3 chance that Casey would open the door.

This was gonna suck…

I braced myself for the worst.

And just my luck—literally—Casey opened the door. Out of a one-third chance, Casey actually answered the door. I couldn't believe my luck.

I looked down at my shoe and smiled at the lucky horseshoe Casey had given me for my birthday that I had reweave back into the laces. Last week I had thrown the horseshow across the apartment because of the whole Casey-mess but not that _that _was all cleaned up, I had found the horseshoe again and laced it back on.

And it's luck was starting to work again! Of course.

"Casey!" I unexpectedly blurted with a little too much enthusiasm as he answered the door.

He laughed out loud and smiled real big. "Glad you're so happy to see me," he grinned. "What brings you here?"

I smiled too, because that's the way it is when I'm with Casey. I'm just naturally happy. "Actually, I came here to see you."  
He good-naturedly rolled his eyes. "No, I thought you were here to see Heather," he stated sarcastically. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Taking my hand he led me out to the yard where we both sat next to each other as I spoke.

And he was holding onto my hand.

Not that I minded…

I spoke, "well, I was just speaking with Danny at his house."  
Casey raised his eyebrows. "Really."

"Yeah." I said. And then I blushed deeply for some odd reason, "Casey. Listen to me. I was speaking to him for _Marissa. _Don't get any funny ideas."

Casey smiled a little. "I was never thinking any 'funny ideas'."

"Anyway, Danny said he wouldn't tell me how he felt about Marissa because I was associated with you. He said he didn't want to speak to anyone that was you're friend. Or, in my case, you're girlfriend." It was still really weird to say that word.

Casey squeezed my hand a little tighter when I said "girlfriend".

I looked over at him. "What's going on between you and Danny?"

Casey sighed. "Nothing, really. Basically, his family _sued _my mom because Heather broke his wrist by—"

"By pushing him out a window?"  
He looked over at me. "How'd you know?"

I explained to him how Marissa had dragged me over to spy on Heather and Danny in the summer and how we'd seen Danny and Heather kissing, along with the whole window-stunt.

After I was finished, Casey just laughed. "Both of them are idiots. Heather goes for the completely wrong guys."

"Like Taylor." I added.

Casey almost choked. "What?"

"You didn't know? Taylor and Heather are going out. Danny's older brother told me."

Casey made this face and I could tell me wasn't happy about this. All of a sudden I felt sorry for him. he was the one that constantly had to worry about Heather and look after her and knock some sense into her (metaphorically… he didn't really _knock _sense into her). I felt bad that he always had to be so irritated at her because she just wouldn't ever sit still. So I did something really unusual.

I leaned over him a little and grabbed his over hand so now we were both holding each other's hands.

Even sitting down he was a lot taller than me. I looked up at him and said, "Look. Quit worrying so much about Heather. She'll eventually learn on her own. You _know _she won't ever stop her ways so why do you even bother?"

He shrugged. I could tell he was still a little tense about the whole Heather-dating-the-smoker. "She's my…she's my _sister,_ I sort of have to."  
I laughed softly. "You don't have to always completely _stop _her—you can just tell her. Eventually she'll listen to your advice. Hopefully."

Casey laughed a little but didn't say anything to that. I don't think he _had _anything to say. He just let one of his hands go from mine and wrapped it around me and pulled me a little closer.

I started feeling a little dizzy 'cause that's how I feel when I'm this close to Casey. Lightheaded. Dizzy. High.

He laughed again.

"What?" I demanded.

"Noooothing." he sing-songed, mischievously.

"Stop that!" I giggled. Wow. I rarely ever "giggled" and here I was, giggling away with Casey,

He's gonna be the death of me, I swear.

Finally he pulled his other arm around me and just side-hugged me.

"Nice _Christian Side-hug_." I said with muffled laughter.

He laughed out loud and started to sing some of that lame rap by Ryan Pann_,_

"_If a girl walks up  
With her arms spread wide  
And she's front hug bound  
With that look in her eyes  
You'd better  
Turn to the side  
Pat her on the back  
Jesus never hugged nobody like that!"_

I lightly wacked Casey on the back and said, "I don't really think you care about how Jesus hugged people!"

"Fine, if you must know, I _don't _care about how Jesus hugged people." Casey wrapped both his arms around me, hugging me tightly as my face buried into his chest.

"You can do better than that." I said into his shirt.

"You're right." He said and pulled me up to kiss me.

When he pulled away, I was feeling even dizzier than before. I smiled a little and we both just sort of broke apart.

I sat back on his side as I said, "So, what are you going to do about Heather and Taylor and all?"

Casey opened his mouth to say something just as the door to the house swung open and Heather stepped out. She pointed at Casey and said, "You know perfectly well you aren't supposed to go around _kissing _the daughter of Dad's girlfriend. Mom's gonna freak. She already hates Sammy's mom enough, just watch and see what happens when she finds out you've been secretly seeing Sammy."

Casey stood up and held out a hand to me. I got up and brushed off my jeans.

"Casey, I—" I really didn't want Casey to get in trouble because of me.

Casey just winked at me. Then he turned to Heather and instead of replying to her, he inquired, "So, is taylor a good boyfriend?"

Heather looked startled and shocked before she sputtered and finally snapped, "You better not tell Mom!"

He grinned. "Same goes with you."  
Heather slammed the door. Hard.

Casey turned back to me and said, "And _that _s how you deal with an Acosta."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know this story barely had any point at all. And it's a oneshot. But hopefully you guys liked it! :) I made it just for fun, hehe. Please review? _


End file.
